parenthoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
"Pilot" is the first episode of'' Parenthood. It was originally broadcast on March 2, 2010. The pilot sets the stage for the story of four siblings, Adam, Sarah, Crosby, and Julia, who all deal with therr own family problems while living close to their parents, Zeek and Camille, in Berkley, California. Synopsis It's early in the morning when 41-year-old Adam Braverman leaves the Berkeley home he shares with wife Kristina Braverman, 15-year-old daughter Haddie Braverman, and 8-year-old son Max Braverman. He goes out for a work-out jog, which Adam obviously hasn't had in a long time. Wheezing, he picks up his cell when younger sister, Sarah Braverman, calls. Strapped for cash, single mom Sarah has decided to move back into their parents' home with her two kids, 14-year-old Drew Holt and 16-year-old Amber Holt. Sarah wants Adam's reassurance that she's doing the right thing, and there's a problem — Amber has gone missing on moving day. Finally, Sarah moves in with Zeek Braverman and Camille Braverman, who welcome her with open arms. Their younger sister, and complete antithesis, Julia Braverman-Graham, is a successful corporate attorney trying to juggle work and motherhood, alongside her stay-at-home husband, Joel Graham. While Joel is close to their only child, Sydney Graham, Julia struggles to maintain a close relationship with her daughter. Commitment-phobe Crosby Braverman, their brother, must accept adult responsibility when an old flame, Jasmine Trussell-Braverman, shows up unexpectedly with his five-year-old son, Jabbar Trussell-Braverman. Meanwhile, Adam's son, Max, is diagnosed with Asperger syndrome. Although each sibling and family has its own share of life to grapple with, perhaps this reunion is the push they need to help each other pick up the pieces and focus on the everyday challenges that families face while raising children and starting over. Memorable Quotes Cast Main *Peter Krause as Adam Braverman *Lauren Graham as Sarah Braverman *Dax Shepard as Crosby Braverman *Monica Potter as Kristina Braverman *Erika Christensen as Julia Braverman-Graham *Sam Jaeger as Joel Graham *Savannah Paige Rae as Sydney Graham *Sarah Ramos as Haddie Braverman *Max Burkholder as Max Braverman *Joy Bryant as Jasmine Trussell *Miles Heizer as Drew Holt *Mae Whitman as Amber Holt *Bonnie Bedelia as Camille Braverman *Craig T. Nelson as Zeek Braverman *Tyree Brown as Jabbar Trussell-Braverman Guest *Marguerite Moreau as Katie *Mike O'Malley as Jim Kazinsky *Daron Jennings as Paul *James Asher as Gabriel *Darin Heames as Seth Holt *Eduardo Rioseco as Damien *Eitan Levy Keating as Amos *Zoe Galvez as Mrs. A *Braidan Lewis as Max's Teammate *Victor Medina as Other Student *Carla-Maria Sorey as Dr. Rosen *Bianca Greer as Nice Girl Songs * “Ten Shots, Ten Minutes” by  Suite 88 * “Forever Young” by  Bob Dylan (theme) * “Kick Drum Heart” by the  Avett Brothers * “Natural Disaster” by  Andrew Bird * “Halo” by  Brent Kirkpatrick Continuity *In an early scene set on the youth baseball field, a front shot from behind the plate shows a left-handed pitcher delivering a pitch. In the next shot from the outfield, the pitcher finishing delivery of the pitch is right-handed. *When Camille places the ice pack on Max's bloody nose she is first holding it with both hands. In the next shot, her left hand has instantly jumped to the back of his neck. *When Zeek learns of Max's condition he reaches out to Adam and places his right hand on the side of Adam's neck. In the next shot, his hand is gone. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1